Automatic soap dispensers are known. These dispensers automatically dispense soap when activated as by operation of an electric motor. Known automatic soap dispensers can be activated by a person pushing a button with a user's hand. Other systems sense a user's hand as by with a photosensor and can dispense without the user touching the dispensers as, for example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,384 to Pilolla et al issued Jul. 3, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,482 to Ophardt et al, issued Nov. 17, 1998.
Washing a person's hands is becoming very important in the food and health industries. In some food industries, there is a legal requirement that workers wash their hands every 20 minutes. There is also a legal requirement that the persons wash their hands after every break or upon entering a clean room as in an operating room in a hospital. These legal requirements give rise to the disadvantage that employers should monitor that people are properly washing their hands to comply with health regulations and proper safety procedures, and to be able to provide evidence of compliance with such regulations and procedures. Presently known systems suffer the disadvantage that it is difficult to monitor hand washing and there is no reliable tracking procedure as to who does or does not wash.
Systems are known where a person punches his ID code into a key pad to operate the soap dispenser. Other systems are known where magnetic cards monitor the entry of persons into clean rooms and alert the user by a warning if that person does not then use the soap dispenser. However, the present applicant has appreciated that these systems suffer the disadvantage that persons can fool these systems by activating the soap dispenser yet merely permitting the dispenser to dispense soap without the soap having to come onto the person's hands and without the person washing their hands.
Fingerprint identification systems are known. For example, as a security system for computers, a fingerprint reader is known to be provided on a computer and the computer can, for example, only be accessed when an authorized fingerprint is read.